


I'm With You

by ssfsteaklates



Series: Story of another Us: Day6 One Shot Collection [2]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Dowoon is a blushing mess, Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M, Short One Shot, a little fluff, busan bros, maybe? - Freeform, spending quality time together, subtlety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 03:52:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16694920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssfsteaklates/pseuds/ssfsteaklates
Summary: Dowoon was bored and invited Sungjin out to the Arcade





	I'm With You

"Hyung, I feel like going to the arcade right now. Wanna come along?"  
Dowoon's sudden invasion into his room brought Sungjin out from his trance. He look up to the younger boy standing at the entrance of his room, contemplating if he should go out or not. He didn't have anything to do particularly then and he thought he could use a lil fun.  
  
"Sure, I'll be out in a bit"  
  
"Cool"  
  
They were walking in silence, the kind that is comfortable. The kind that always have Sungjin appreciating the younger boy a little more. The moment they arrived at the arcade, Sungjin heard a gasp escaped from the boy next to him. Looking over, he saw Dowoon's eyes widening with awe, his lips breaking into a wide smile. He was like a child who just stepped into the arcade for the very first time. 

 _Cute_  

With not a second to waste, Dowoon grabbed hold of Sungjin's wrist and pulled him in, manoeuvring them past all the other games and straight to their favourite spot. Sungjin could not help but to let out a soft chuckle at how eager Dowoon was to be here that he disregard the fact that Dowoon is literally grasping his hands now, fingers intertwined. He didn't think the younger boy even realised he was holding Sungjin's hand.  
  
"Hyung, how bout a match of Hoops?" Dowoon eyes were gleaming, still full of excitement it was getting contagious. Again, Sungjin let out a little chuckle.  
  
"I'm not sure I can shoot the ball with only my left hand Dowoon-ah" He brought their intertwined hands into view. Dowoon quickly retracted his hand, murmuring a soft sorry, ears getting warm and red. Oh, they're both wearing their converse shoes today, interesting. Dowoon suddenly found interest in their choice of shoes, nothing to do with the embarrassment his ears were blatantly showing. He heard Sungjin chuckling again,  
  
"Three games, loser will pay for dinner later!"

Well, the sound of a possible free dinner definitely perked up Dowoon's interest.  
  
"You'd better keep your words hyung!"  
  
-  
  
"Hmm... what should we have for dinner? I'm feeling a little fancy today..." Dowoon shot a strong glare to the older boy who had a foolish grin on his face.  
  
"Hyung, you played dirty! I was winning the last set before you-"  
  
True indeed, Dowoon was doing well for the last set, already at 186. Sungjin had won the first game only to lose to Dowoon on the next one. He went first for the last round, scoring a total of 205. He watches as Dowoon bites his lower lips, eyes concentrating on the moving hoop, determined to win a free dinner. Sungjin was fine to let Dowoon win. He didn't really mind having to pay for dinner since Dowoon often cooks for them back home, that is until a sudden glint of mischievous thought came to him. It is rare to people who are not close to him but Sungjin does enjoy pulling pranks on other ever so often and today seems like on of those days. He silently slide behind the younger, who was in full concentration to the game. Making sure not to make any contact, Sungjin leaned forward as near as he could towards Dowoon's ears...  
  
Three things happened simultaneously in the next beat of a heart;  
1\. The ball in Dowoon's hand slipped off  
2\. Dowoon turning too fast, he almost tripped but Sungjin caught his arm  
3\. Dowoon's whole face, neck and ears going full tomato  
  
Dowoon's heart was beating loud and fast. He stood still, brain trying to process what the hell just happened. He had his eyes locked on the hoops, arms moving as quick as he could still will it to move, and his mind was focused on getting as many successful shots in. He was determined to get that free dinner. But all of that simply crashed when he felt the trickle of warm air seeping into his ear

 _Dowoon-ah_  
  
-  
  
Eyes frowning, lips pouting and ears once again turning bright red, Dowoon couldn't get the scene that happened earlier out of his head. His feet were planted by the sidewalk, refusing to move an inch as his brain still trying to make sense of the recent event. Sungjin look over to the younger boy, his lips naturally forms a fond smile at the sight. 

_Cute_

He almost felt bad for what he did to Dowoon.  _Almost._ He could not help it, he likes seeing Dowoon all flustered by his little actions and those little adorable pout he would make afterwards. It just makes Sungjin want to pinch those cheeks so hard, instead he reached out his hands and ruffles Dowoon's hair softly. Catching his eyes, Sungjin mirrored Dowoon's expression before huffing out a laugh.  
  
"Let's grab our dinner Dowoonie"

This time it was Sungjin's turn to grab hold of Dowoon's hand, leading them to their favourite eating place. Still red as a tomato, Dowoon stumbled along Sungjin's lead, fingers interlocking, heart wilding.

**Author's Note:**

> I have the softest spot for these two. I hope you like this short piece ^^  
> Appreciate your kudos and comments!


End file.
